Soft-sided luggage in the nature of suitcases is commonly provided with a slide fastener or zipper closure extending along somewhat more than three sides of the luggage and having a pair of sliders thereon slideable from opposite ends to close the luggage with the two sliders in substantially a central position. It is known to provide a padlock or the like for securing together the two tabs or pulls on the sliders to discourage unauthorized opening of the luggage.
Small padlocks as heretofore used for this purpose have been made of metal and have been easily defeated, either by a simple tool or simply cutting the hasp of the padlock with wire or bolt cutters. The cost of such padlocks has been too high for the limited degree of security provided.
There are known inexpensive security devices made of metal or plastic in which a flexible member is placed through an eyelet or the like in a latch which is to be secured, and in which the flexible member is subsequently cut to open whatever it is that is secured. However, such security devices have a one-time use only and hence are so inconvenient for luggage security as to be totally disregarded in the marketplace.